Episode 40: Christmas
Previously on "Raven: Mermaid Secrets"... Chapter 1 (The song "Feels Like Christmas" plays.) * Rohak: There's an angel on the garden path and a reindeer on the lawn. * Kerud: There's a little elf on the kitchen shelf and sleigh bells in the hall. * Kenat, Tezan and Fera: There are stockings on the fireplace and what else can I see? * A million miles of tinsel wrapped around our Christmas tree. * All: And it feels like Christmas, feels like Christmas. Feels like Christmas to me. * Rohak: The streets light up for Christmas, shop windows filled with toys. * Kerud: In every place there's a happy face of all the girls and boys. * Kenat, Tezan and Fera: There is holly in the ivy, its berries glowing red. * And presents that are hidden safe underneath my bed. * All: And it feels like Christmas, feels like Christmas. Feels like Christmas to me. * Warm summer nights and twinkling lights and carols on TV. * When family and friends get together again, it feels like Christmas to me. * Rohak and Kerud: There's an angel on the garden path and a reindeer on the lawn. * There's a little elf on the kitchen shelf and sleigh bells in the hall. * Kenat, Tezan and Fera: There are stockings on the fireplace and what else can I see? * A million miles of tinsel wrapped around our Christmas tree. * All: And it feels like Christmas, feels like Christmas. Feels like Christmas to me. * And it feels like Christmas, feels like Christmas. Feels like Christmas to me. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (The song "Christmas Star" plays.) * Tezan: Christmas star, Christmas star, shine down on me tonight. * Bring peace and love to the whole wide world with your special light. * Christmas Time, Christmas Time, that special time of year. * Friends have come to visit. They've come from far and near. * For every child around the world, let there be times of joy. * A home night's happy, safe and warm for every girl and boy. * Christmas star, Christmas star, shine down on me tonight. * Bring peace and love to the whole wide world with your special light. * We've hung our stockings and now it's time for bed. * I stare outside my window and there's lots thoughts through my head. * Please just try to feel the world with kindness and with love. * Please shine down upon us. Oh, Christmas star above. * Christmas star, Christmas star, shine down on me tonight. * Bring peace and love to the whole wide world with your special light. Chapter 5 Chapter 6 (The song "Christmas All Around The World" plays as Kenat, Tezan, Fera, Rohak and Kerud dance their way through the airport to the plane where their friends are waiting.) * All: Merry Christmas, everybody. * Crowd: Christmas all around the world. * All: Christmas all around the world. * Crowd: For every boy and every girl. * All: From the North Pole to the South Pole. * Merry Christmas every boy and every girl. * Rohak and Kerud: Christmas in Jamaica beneath the coconut trees. * Kenat, Tezan and Fera: Steel drums playing carols to a cool calypso beat. * Rohak and Kerud: Christmas Eve in England and snowflakes fill the air. * All: Gather around the Christmas pie, sharing love and Christmas cheer. * Hear the sleigh bells ringing. Santa's almost here. Merry Christmas, everybody. * Crowd: Christmas all around the world. * All: Christmas all around the world. * Crowd: For every boy and every girl. * All: From the North Pole to the South Pole. * Merry Christmas every boy and every girl. * Rohak and Kerud: Christmas in Australia beneath the summer sky. * Kenat, Tezan and Fera: Standing round the barbecue, sing songs into the night. * Rohak and Kerud: Christmas time in Italy with family and friends. * All: Gather in the village square, sharing love and Christmas cheer. * Lighting Christmas candles and singing in the streets. Merry Christmas, everybody. * Crowd: Christmas all around the world. * All: Christmas all around the world. * Crowd: For every boy and every girl. * All: From the North Pole to the South Pole. * Merry Christmas every boy and every girl. Christmas day in Bethlehem,... * Rohak and Kerud: ...a long, long time ago. * All: A baby boy looked up and smiled. * Rohak and Kerud: The star above him glowed. * All: People came to celebrate this very special day. * So, celebrate around the world. Have a happy Christmas day. Merry Christmas, everybody. * Crowd: Christmas all around the world. * All: Christmas all around the world. * Crowd: For every boy and every girl. * All: From the North Pole to the South Pole. * Merry Christmas every boy and every girl. * Rohak and Kerud: Merry Christmas 'round the world. * Kenat, Tezan and Fera: Merry Christmas, everybody. * Rohak and Kerud: Merry Christmas 'round the world. * Kenat, Tezan and Fera: Merry Christmas, everybody. * Rohak and Kerud: Merry Christmas 'round the world. * Kenat, Tezan and Fera: Merry Christmas, everybody. * All: Merry Christmas 'round the world. Chapter 7 Category:Episodes Category:2008 Category:Raven: Mermaid Secrets